Pein's Birthday
by KyaaHolic
Summary: Hari ini hari ulang tahun Pein. Tapi, tak ada satu pun anggota Akatsuki yang mengindahkannya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Warning: OOC, Author baru.


Warning: TYPO, Jelek, Gembel, Gak jelas, Gak nyambung

Di sebuah tempat, dimana ada sekian banyak orang *alah, tampoled*.

Baik kita ulangi sekali lagi.

Di sebuah markas, tempat Anggota Akatsuki yang benar-benar ngga jelas bentuknya (author dibom Deidara).

"Woiii, kalian inget ngga besok hari apa?" teriak Pein caper karena besok hari ultahnya.

"KAMIS!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki.

Pein terduduk lemas, ia berpikir bahwa tak ada seorangpun termasuk Konan yang ingat kalau besok ultahnya.

*Pein: Dih? Kagak sih, orang gua duduk lemes karena peirching gua ilang.  
>Author: Ngeles deh, bilang aja lu ngambek.<br>Pein: Apa kata lu dah!  
>Author: Hah, lu mau ngeludah Pein?<br>Pein: -rinnegan author-*

Semua anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Pein) sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ssst.. Sekarang saatnya, Pein sedang tidur," ujar Itachi bak anbu yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pengintipan cewek mandi yang berpelaku Jiraiya -?-.

"Emang mau ngapain? Ngeluarin duit kagak?" tanya Kakuzu sambil ngerogoh kantong celananya yang bolong.

"Udah ah. Ayo sekarang kita rencanakan misi!" ujar Konan.

-

Pein mengintip para anggota Akatsuki (kecuali dia) sedang merencanakan something. Pein menangis (author ditimpuk pasir -?- sama Pein) merasa tak dianggap karena tak diajak ikut serta.

-

"Tuh 'kan, pasti ngeluarin duit. Duit lagi duit lagi. Kasihan kan kantong gue yang kosong mulu sejak bulan Juni nggak dikasih pasokan duit," protes Kakuzu setelah selesai rapat.

"Aduh, Kakuzu-senpai pelit amat sih. Contoh Tobi dong, Tobi anak baek nggak pelit en murah hati," sindir Tobi pake slogan gajenya.

"Hemat Beb," sontak ucapan Kakuzu mengagetkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki (udah pasti minus Pein) karena pake embel-embel 'Beb'. Melihat kekagetan mereka Kakuzu buru-buru menimpali, "Kalian itu mikirnya aneh-aneh 'kan? Ya elah, mending jangan pake balon deh hiasannya, pake batu kali aja, kan tinggal nyomot dari kolam ikannya Kisame."

"Siapa bilang boleh?" hardik Kisame kejam sembari menodongkan Samehada.

"Huh, Kakuzu, biar Konan aja deh yang beli, lagian siapa juga yang mau pakai uang Kakuzu. Ge-er bangeet," ujar Konan merendahkan. Kakuzu serasa ringan pikiran mata dan hati. -he?-

"Huaaah, kau baik sekali Konan!" teriak Kakuzu gaje sambil mencoba meluk Konan yang kabur duluan.

"Minggir kau, Kakuzu! Aku masih milik Pein!"

-

Keesokan harinya

Semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul..

Hening. Tak ada suara sedikitpun.  
>Kecuali suara decakan mulut Tobi yang sedang mengemut lolipop buatan Zetsu yang rasanya bak sampah dicampur dengan pupuk (Author dilemparin lolipop busuk oleh Tobi dengan tak rela).<p>

"Ehm." Dehaman Konan memecahkan gelas yang dipegang Itachi.

Hening kembali.

Semua anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Pein) sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

*Pein: anjeer, gua ga dikasih tau. Se luruh anggota Akatsuki telah mengkhianati gue!  
>Author: Sorry, emang ini alur ceritanye -kabur sebelum dirinnegan lagi-*<p>

Pein ngambek karena nggak ada yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang ultahnya, Pein masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya.

-

"Oke, kita jalankan misi!" bisik Konan.

Tobi memasang balon berbentuk monyet karena kurang dana untuk beli balon bentuk muka Pein maka dibelilah balon bentuk muka kembarannya *dihajar Pein*.

Hidan memasang tempelan berisi doa-doa, bertuliskan:

'Dewa Jashin, bahagiakanlah ketua organisasi nista Akatsuki ini yang bernama Pein bin Pierching bin Bokep bin Mesum bin Bejad. Semoga ia bahagia di dunia Naruto maupun di dunia akhirat'

Author nggak yakin bakal dikabulin tuh doa ngaco.

Konan menyiapkan kue lalu mematikan lampunya, berusaha nggak mikirin apa yang terjadi dengannya bila ia berduaan dengan Pein di ruangan itu. Dasar ketua mesum.

Semua pun selesai. Mereka tergolek lemas di lantai. Eh?

(Author: Naha gini semua? Bangun, bangun! Scene-nya tuh harusnya kalian siap-siap buat ngerayain ultah Pein!  
>Konan: Capek lha saya, baka!<br>Author: Hsssh, bangun, bangun! *lemparin pot bunga Zetsu ke semua anggota*  
>Pein: Kenapa saia juga dilemparin sih?<br>Author: Kenapa kamu nongol? Udah sana sembunyi dulu! *nendang Pein*)

Semua anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Pein) ngumpet.

_

"Trus gimana nih, Konan?"

"Oh iya. Tobi, kamu nyanyi ala banci sana biar Pein keluar!"

"Tobi anak baek, nggak boleh niru orang. Mending Dei-senpai aja."

"Ih, Tobi maen tuduh orang aja, un. Tobi nakal deh un. Sekarang Dei nyanyi aja deh biar semuanya puas un."

Deidara mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu...

"AAKU TAK MAUU KALAU AAAKU DIMADUUUU!"

Banci ulung kau, Deidara. Nyanyi lagu pun nyanyi yang biasa dinyanyiin banci.

"Woi, berisik!"

Pein membuka pintu kamarnya dan melempari Deidara dengan panci. Tapi, sebelum berhasil melempar sesuatu, mulutnya ternganga lebar ampe ular Orochimaru, Manda, bisa masuk ke sana.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Konan memberi aba-aba.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PEIN!"

Pein sangat terharu melihat itu. Lalu ia melihat sebaskom cairan-yang disangkanya sirup-yang menggoda warnanya. Jadi haus dia.

"Minna, boleh 'kan aku minum sirupnya?" tanya Pein. Semua saling pandang.

"Ehm, kuanjurkan jangan-" belum selesai Konan berkata, Pein sudah menenggak cairan itu. Ia pun mendesah hebat.

"Aaah, enak banget nih. Apaan sih? Tumben kau bisa masak, Konan."

"Ehm, sebenarnya itu darah ayam hitam sesajen Hidan. Katanya bisa menambah umur," jelas Konan polos. Pein tersedak. Darah? Nggak halal dong!

Semua kaget ngeliat Pein.

"Ketua? Ketua kenapa?" teriak Kisame khawatir sampe ngeremes Samehadanya. Pein terus tersedak.

"Temen-temen," Pein berkata setengah tersedak sok mendramatisir mau mati, "kalian temen-temen terbaik deh yang gue punya."

"Ketua jangan ngomong kayak orang mau mati!" teriak Hidan. "Mending ngomong kayak orang mati beneran aja!"

Konan menggeplak Hidan. "Jangan gitu! Salah kamu kan Pein mau mati!"

"Temen-temen, ini pesan terakhir gue. Tolong ya..."

Udah suasana haru biru tuh. Tobi aja nangis.

"...poto ***** gue sembunyiin selalu dari Konan ya."

Duaggh! Bogem mentah gratis dari Konan mendarat di kepala Pein, dan Pein pun mati.

END

Sorry Newbie


End file.
